neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Price
Capt. Price}} | gender = Male | occupation = British army, S.A.S., British commando | nationality = British (English) | nickname = The Red Devil (Call of Duty), Desert Rat (Call of Duty 2), Prisoner 627 (Modern Warfare 2), 9051210 (serial number in [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2#Plot|"Endgame"'' mission]]), $ (Modern Warfare 3)}} Captain Price is a major fictional character in the Call of Duty series and one of the two main protagonists, appearing as an experienced soldier and a strong leader in the series. He is somewhat compassionate, but can be ruthless at times. Captain Price first appeared as a British soldier featured in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 as a member of the British Army and British SAS during World War II. He appeared again as John Price in the Modern Warfare series, where he is playable in two flashback missions in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and in the final mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is one of the three characters that appeared in all three Modern Warfare games. The others were John "Soap" MacTavish and Nikolai. In every game developed by Infinity Ward there has been a Captain Price. It is speculated that the Captain Price who appears in the series' World War II-era games is the grandfather of the character from the Modern Warfare games, which are set roughly 70 years apart. Price was well received by critics and fans alike, being ranked #17 in Top 50 Video Game Characters of Guinness World Records 2011 Gamers' Edition. Origin of the character The character is said to have been based upon SAS soldier John McAleese, who was involved in the Iranian Embassy siege and also co-hosted the television series SAS Survival Secrets in 2003. He is also a reference to a character in the famous war film A Bridge Too Far. There is in this film a Captain Price, who is British, and who shares many physical similarities, including the same mustache and headgear. Captain Price was also in the grenadier guards, who are an elite fighting force respected across all 3 services. before joining the SASPrice in A Bridge Too Far Price's callsign, Bravo Six, is a direct reference to the 1986 war movie Platoon, in which Captain Harris' callsign is exactly the same as Price's. John Price was voiced by actor Billy Murray, while Price from World War II was voiced by Michael Gough. In an interview with Sami Onur, a character designer for Infinity Ward, a retcon explanation was provided that John Price is the grandson of the Price who appeared in early Call of Duty games, though this has not yet been confirmed by Infinity Ward staff.Samin onur interview In the early developments of Modern Warfare 2, Price was scheduled to be the player's commander, not "Soap" McTavish, as he was supposed to be the playable character instead of Roach. This is further explained in the artbook for MW2.Behind the Lines: The Art of MW2 A character named Master Sergeant "Sandman" appears in Modern Warfare 3 as Delta Team’s leader. He is described by Robert Bowling as the equivalent to an “American Captain Price”. Characterization The only major change made to Price's characterization throughout the series is his mustache, of which Graham Linehan famously stated that it was "the only reason to care about the character at all, that it defined him apart from any of the other dial-a-grunt stereotypes in the game". In Soap's Journal, Soap refers to Price's mustache as the "Dick Tickler". The difference between the mustaches of the two Prices is that World War II Price has an ordinary horseshoe mustache, albeit with cleaner shaven cheeks and a more gentlemanly look. John Price on the other hand has a bushier mustache with thick sideburns.Call of Duty 4, Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 3 intels Price always plays a leadership role in the series, training protagonists like Soap, as well as leading army units and SAS squads. In Call of Duty 2 he begins as a regular soldier, but is transferred to the SAS for D-Day, then is back with his old mates again a few days later only to be re-transferred again to the SAS. Price wears different types of headgear, but the red beret and boonie hat are his trademarks, with rare exceptions. The only other headgear used are a gasmask, as seen in "F.N.G.", "Crew Expendable", and "Return to Sender"; the beanie in "The Gulag"; and the beret seen in his profile in the cutscene to "Endgame". He is never seen without headgear, but his short hair is seen when his gas mask is on in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. John Price has a buzz cut, as seen in "Crew Expendable". His favorite brand of cigars is Villa Clara's, according to Soap's Journal.''as said in Modern Warfare 3 unlockables: Soap's Journal Both Prices are taken captive by enemies. He is captured twice by the Nazis in ''Call of Duty 1 and 2, and is imprisoned in the gulag in Modern Warfare 2. World War II Price speaks fluent German, but fails to forge German files. Modern Warfare's John Price speaks Russian and Arabic, but in the Modern Warfare 3 mission "Persona Non Grata", Price hands the UGV to Yuri, saying, "The controls are in Russian." He has brushes with death at the end of each Modern Warfare game and is saved by a main character (Soap or Yuri) from being killed by the main antagonist (Imran Zakhaev, General Shepherd, or Vladimir Makarov). He is wounded at the end of all three Modern Warfare games. Both Prices are very skilled marksmen, as shown by sniping missions in every Call of Duty 1 and 2 mission of the British campaigns, and in Modern Warfare missions "All Ghillied Up", "Contingency" and "Stronghold", or in the mission "Endgame", in which he snipes a helicopter from a raft, hitting its engines, despite floating a river with a strong current. In the mission "One Shot, One Kill", Price manages to destroy another helicopter with one sniper shot, while fending off enemy attackers and carrying his superior, Captain MacMillan, to safety. Bugs or glitches in the game can sometimes make Price miss a shot completely.Price Glitches Most of his missions in the whole series rely on stealth, such as sabotaging a Nazi battleship in World War II, attempting an assassination in Pripyat, or infiltrating an American base in Afghanistan. He is also a master hand-to-hand combatant, boxer, and knife fighter in exceptional physical condition for a man of his age. In Call of Duty 1 and 2, he can kill an enemy with only one blow from a rifle butt or a single pistol whip, while it takes two to three blows for a player to kill an enemy using the melee mode. In Modern Warfare 2, Price engages the antagonist, General Shepherd, in a brutal fistfight. After a few brief moments, the fight begins to turn in Shepherd's favor as he punches Price in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Shepherd then slowly and relentlessly beats Price before Soap saves Price by throwing a knife at Shepherd's left eye. Although this is the canonical case, by no-clipping, the player can see Shepherd putting Price in a headlock, after which Price reverses it and holds Shepherd in a headlock until Soap pulls the knife out of his chest, at which point Shepherd will be seen punching Price as before. If one watches the fight when Soap first goes to look at the knife, it can be clearly seen that Price is free of the consistent punching, suggesting he may not have originally needed help before release.MW2 Price and Shepherd fight-NoClip Cheat He is also shown having great athletic skills. In the mission "Just Like Old Times", he kills a U.S. Special Operations combatant by stealthily rappelling down and stabbing him. In missions like "Dust to Dust", he performs long-distance jumps even when hampered with heavy gear. Personality Price is known as grumpy and serious in every mission, nonetheless cracking insults and jokes along the way. At the beginning of every British campaign, Price will razz the protagonist with these insults, such as the way he mocks Soap and casts doubt on his skills and ability to pass as an SAS, or how he yells at Davis for not taking cover from German fire. These insults, combined with his crude English accent, make up many of the series' memorable quotes. As the player progresses, the relationship between Price and the protagonist strengthens to the point of friendship. The greatest scenes in the series portray Price's bond with the player. World War II Price provides covering fire for Sgt. Davis during their retreat from Amaye sur Seulles, and notably saves his friend Sgt. Evans by sacrificing himself as a shield against oncoming Nazi fire. In Modern Warfare 3, John Price mourns the loss of Soap and the Task Force, grieving over his fallen friends and teammates, and later exacts revenge on the men who killed them despite peace being made. Although ruthless and merciless at times, Price demonstrates morality and high principles. He shows his lighter side in many of the series' missions. In the Call of Duty 2 mission "Prisoners of War", World War II Price and his squad encounter wounded members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion. He forbids his squad to harm the surrendering Nazis, and orders the player to get transportation for the wounded, though knowing that a German armored counterattack is approaching. He stays behind to protect the wounded Rangers, and holds the enemy at bay while awaiting delayed evacuation. In the Call of Duty 4 mission "Hunted", after surviving a helicopter crash in enemy-held Western Russia, a farmer is seen being harassed by an ultranationalist. Price orders Soap to save the farmer, even though the odds of discovery by enemy scouts is high. It is up to the player to save the farmer or let him die. In the Modern Warfare 3 mission "Dust to Dust", Price and Yuri attempt to kill Makarov in his hotel hideout. During their firefight outside and inside the hotel, civilians and hotel attendants run aimlessly, trying to escape the gunfight. Many of them accidentally run toward the protagonists and block their view on the enemy. Price nevertheless orders Yuri not to shoot at the civilians and prevents some of them from being shot by the enemy. Weapons World War II Price's main weapon, and sometimes his only weapon, is a Lee-Enfield, with the exception of him carrying a MP-40 in the last mission. In the Dew XP promotion, the Combat Card of John Price states that his main weapons of choice are the CM901 and the MSR, despite never using them in-game, but in Call of Duty 4, Price's weapon of choice appears to be the M4A1. In all of the Modern Warfare series he carries an M1911 .45 caliber and Desert Eagle .50 caliber semiautomatic handguns as his sidearms. Immediately after Soap's death, Price leaves a M1911 pistol on his body, which he leaves behind out of respect for Soap. This is the same M1911 used to kill Khaled Al-Asad and Imran Zakhaev, which Soap returned to him in the mission "The Gulag". World War II Price's weapons are the Lee-Enfield, Kar98k, Bren LMG, MP40, Sten, Thompson SMG, Luger, and a Scott Webley Revolver. While John Price's weapons are M4A1 SOPMOD, M1911, M21, A Regular M4A1, USP .45, Barret .50 cal, AK47, M14 EBR, AUG HBAR, SCAR-H, CheyTac Intervention, Remington Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR), Desert Eagle, CM901, PKP, and MSR. In the Modern Warfare 3 mission "Dust to Dust", Price wears explosive ordnance disposal armor (nicknamed the juggernaut armor) in his assault on Makarov's hideout. Though not entirely bulletproof, the armor is strong enough to withstand waves of bullets from machine guns and high-powered rifles. It protects the wearer from a single hit from an RPG or from nearby grenade explosions. The armor is heavy, slowing Price to a walk. Because of its weight, it is vulnerable to swarming enemies, close quarter melee, constant RPGs, and a well placed overcooked grenade. Call of Duty 1 & 2 First appearance Chronologically, World War II Captain Price first appeared on October 29, 1942 in Call of Duty 2. He was leading the 7th Armoured Division as part of the Second Battle of El Alamein. Their mission was to destroy enemy supply depot and acquire any enemy documents. After succeeding their mission, the division is immediately redeployed to defend a small town 30 miles south of El Alamein. After this Price and the 7th Armoured Division took part in Operation Supercharge on November 3, 1942, to secure the gaps in the antitank minefield, so that the British armour can pass through safely. They then successfully charged through the trenches, taking out many Flak 88 crews along the way. They then rallied at the German communications outpost, where news of the success was broadcast back to headquarters. It was followed by an assault on El Daba which Price had only a small part. In March 10, 1943, they were stationed ahead of the main force of the 7th Armoured Division at Toujane in Tunisia and awaiting the reinforcements. They quickly find themselves overwhelmed by a German counterattack, and are forced to retreat. Price, with his squad consisting of Pvt. MacGregor and Sgt. Davis, tried to commandeer a German Armoured Car and attempt to drive out of Toujane. After the armoured car they were riding on hits a mine, they retreat by foot, meeting up with some other men from the 7th Armoured Division, and escape via a German truck. In the retreat some of Price's men were cut off, and despite MacGregor protests, Price realized that even if they turned back to get the men, they would all be overwhelmed. The assault on Matmata on March 30, 1943 was the last of the campaign. The division were ambushed before entering, leaving Price and his men to fight their way in and through the town, Price and MacGregor provide covering fire as Davis takes out the German dive bombing planes, after this the team collects all intel and supplies before moving out of Matmata and ending the North African Campaign. Pegasus Bridge After the victory in North Africa he served at Pegasus Bridge on the 5th and 6 June 1944 with fellow soldier Sgt. Evans. After the gliders that brought them in landed, Price ordered Evans to suppress a bunker before preceding. They successfully held the bridge until they were relieved by friendlies. A week after the D-Day landings the Allied forces were struggling in the Battle for Caen. To break the stalemate, the 7th Armoured Division including Captain Price were brought in. They started off by securing the village of Beltot 18 miles east of Caen. Price orders Davis and MacGregor to get a German truck to evacuate the soldiers, stating that he is almost envious that for the American prisoners, the war is over. A German counter-attack left them pinned down in the barn by a German Tiger Tank. Captain Price kept calm despite morale running low, and they were saved when the RAF took out the Tiger. They kept moving in toward Caen and by midday on June 12, 1944 they arrived at St. Louet, 15 miles east of Caen. However due to the loss of the tanks because of another German Tiger tank, they were ordered to pull back to Caumout. While retreating they came under heavy mortar fire. They held their own at Amaye sur Seulles and managed to assist the rest of the division in retreating to Caumout. Transfer to SAS Captain Price was transferred to the SAS. At some point, during an unspecified mission, Price's plane was shot down behind Nazi lines in Austria. Price was captured, and he was taken to a chateau in the Alps. He was rescued by 101st Airborne Division on August 7, 1944. Later, on September 2, 1944, Price was sent to the Eder Dam in a special operation to destroy the anti-air defenses and the electrical generators. Sgt. Waters, a member of the SAS, assisted the two by helping Price steal an Opel Blitz truck filled with Panzerfausts. Price then makes a getaway from the dam to the airfield. At the airfield, he defends Evans with a Bren Gun while the latter mounted a Flakvierling stationed at the airfield. They were then successfully extracted. Final mission Price's final mission on October 27, 1944, was to sabotage the Tirpitz, a German battleship that was considered a threat by the RAF. He used his knowledge of German language and forged papers to infiltrate the battleship along with Sgt. Evans. Evans and Price then managed to get to the armory. Unfortunately, after another soldier checked the duo's papers at the armory, Price killed him and blew their cover. While attempting to defend Evans as he planted explosives on the ship's boilers, he was surrounded and killed. This is the first mission in the Call of Duty series where a main character is scripted to die. Video game easter eggs show him in the Modern Warfare series. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, an emblem features World War II Captain Price, while there is an achievement/trophy named Blackjack. In the achievement/trophy picture, there is a playing card with a picture of World War II Price.Modern Warfare 2 achievement/ trophy: Blackjack Modern Warfare series ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Another Price, now named John Price, appeared in the Modern Warfare series set in a more contemporary setting taking place in the early 21st century. During one of the flashback missions, Price was a lieutenant with his commanding officer Captain MacMillan in the SAS. They undertake a black op assassination attempt of a Russian arms dealer named Imran Zakhaev in winter of 1996. After sneaking through the grounds near a reactor of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant in Pripyat, the pair infiltrated a hotel, where Price shot off Imran's left arm with a Barret M82. Assuming that "shock and blood loss will take care of the rest", he escaped with MacMillan. Unbeknownst to Price, Zakhaev survived, uses the assassination attempt to rally rebellions, and triggers a civil war in Russia. Fifteen years later in 2011, he is a Captain in 22 SAS. He is John "Soap" MacTavish's (the main playable character) and the squad's commanding officer, designated Bravo Team. He leads the team to investigate an Ultranationalist cargo ship sailing in the Bering Strait. Unfortunately however, after killing the guards and infiltrating the ship, they could only get the intels and manifests before the ship is sunk by Ultranationalist MiG-29s. This would later start his involvement in the Russian Civil War and later in the series' fictional World War III. He would later take part in many other of the story's missions and the whole of the British campaign. These missions have him saving a Russian democratic loyalist named Nikolai from a Russian prison camp, and in escaping a helicopter crash by a GAM with the support of an AC-130 gunship. After the execution of Yasir Al-Fulani, the president of an unnamed Middle Eastern country by insurgent leader Khaled Al-Asad, the United States Marine Corps invades the country to depose Al-Asad. However, a rigged nuke hidden in the capital went off, killing 30,000 Marines. Captain Price led the squad to capture Al-Asad, who is revealed to work for Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev. Shocked and enraged, Price executes Al-Asad on the spot with anger. Eight hours later, Ultranationalist infantry and armor surrounds the safehouse and after heavy fighting they are rescued by Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. Team Bravo and the Marines form a Joint Task Force Operation Group and went on to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev, to learn of his father's whereabouts. However, after cornering Victor during a long chase, he shoots himself, failing their efforts, and angering Zakhaev even more. He plans to retaliate by launching ICBMs armed with nuclear warheads at the East Coast of the United States. The Task Force heads off to the Altai Mountains via a C-130 Hercules to infiltrate the base containing the ICBMs and prevent their launch. However, they are too late as two missiles are launched. He and his team infiltrate the base and after heavy fighting, are able to upload the abort codes, destroying the nukes over the Atlantic. In their attempt to escape via enemy vehicles, they are cut off by a Hind gunship and forced to stand their ground in a collapsing bridge while waiting for rescue. A tanker truck explodes, badly wounding Price and the others. Griggs is killed by enemy machine gun fire, and Zakhaev and two bodyguards appear at the end of the road approaching them and executing two S.A.S. members and Gaz. Before Soap can be executed next, Zakhaev was distracted by the destruction of the Hind by a Mi-28 Havoc and the arrival of the Loyalist Mi-8 transport helicopters. Price managed to slide his M1911 to Soap, who kills a distracted Zakhaev and his two bodyguards. Afterwards, the Loyalists arrive and extract survivors including Soap but a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. When Soap is being evacuated and he looks at Captain Price, his name doesn't appear, suggesting that Price is dead. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' In 2016, five years after the events of the first game, Price, who is still alive, has been incarcerated in a Russian gulag in the Kamchatka Peninsula (see Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish) by the Ultranationalists for being involved with killing Zakhaev. Alejandro Rojas, Makarov's arms dealer noted Price as Makarov's worst enemy, and nobody, not even Soap, knew that Makarov has imprisoned him. During a daring rescue attempt for "Prisoner 627", they learn that the prisoner is Price, initially being hostile to them, knocking Roach to the ground and pointing the guard's AK-47 at him. However, when he recognizes John "Soap" MacTavish (who is now a Captain of the Task Force 141.), he lowers the gun and joins the unit. Soap hands him back his M1911 pistol - the weapon that was used to kill Imran Zakhaev. Once Price is broken out of the Gulag, he returns as Captain of Task Force 141. He led the team in helping save Washington D.C. by using a submarine to launch a submarine-launched ballistic missile, creating an EMP that cripples vehicles, GPS, and electronic equipment on both sides, giving the Americans an advantage. But also accidentally destroying the ISS in the process and killing the astronauts on board. However, during an arms deal that is raided by Price and Soap, they realize the real threat is not Makarov, and is instead the American Lieutenant General Shepherd (who has killed British S.A.S Task Force operatives Ghost and Roach by pouring gasoline and lighting it using his cigar). Price asks Makarov for information, and he reluctantly reveals the location of Shepherd's mountain base in eastern Afghanistan, telling Price that he'll "see him in hell" to which Price replies "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." In the face of Sheperd's betrayal, Price and Soap decide to avenge Roach, Ghost, the Task Force and themselves. They head to Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan, and stealthily infiltrate (then fight) their way through the facility. Shepherd orders a danger-close air strike on the base, intending to kill the two at the cost of his own men. However, they survive and pursue Shepherd down a river via speedboats, before Shepherd boards a MH-53 Pave Low. Price disables the helicopter by shooting its rotor blades. However, the RHIB boat that they traveled on drops down a waterfall in the process. Soap and Price survive along with Shepherd. Soap chases Shepherd with a knife, but Shepherd takes it and stabs him. Just as Shepherd is about to kill Soap, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is close to being overpowered by Shepherd, but is saved when Soap pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd's eye, killing the traitorous general. Price wakes up and starts to patch up Soap injuries. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and Soap are labeled as the world's most wanted war criminals, and the Task Force is disavowed. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Modern Warfare 3 picks up where its prior game left off: on the way to a safehouse in India. Price and Nikolai arrive with a wounded John "Soap" MacTavish, whose knife wound needed medical attention. Price then meets Yuri, who Nikolai vouches for, saying that he is the "only man I know who hates Makarov more than you." He and the others have to fight their way out of India when Vladimir Makarov's forces arrive in an attempt to kill them. Price calls in favors from people he had worked with before: Captain MacMillan from Price's assassination mission, now running SAS operations under the callsign "Baseplate"; and Delta Force operative Master Sergeant "Sandman", from Operation Kingfish 3 years prior to Modern Warfare 2. Price, Soap, Yuri, and Nikolai work behind the scenes, while Sandman and his partner Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook work with the United States Army to stop the attacks in the U.S. The now-disavowed Task Force 141 (Price, Soap, Yuri, Nikolai, and loyalists) go on missions around the globe with one objective: to kill Makarov. They first go to an arms transport in Sierra Leone because of an unknown cargo that Makarov wants. After fighting through local militia, they find the cargo being transported out via helicopter, and it is soon delivered to major cities throughout Europe (including Paris, Berlin and London), where the cargo is found out to be a biochemical weapon. The Russian military then invades Europe in the wake of the attacks, taking over half of the continent in a matter of days. Price finds out from MacMillan that MI6 "traced the delivery freighter back to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia". Soap, Price, and Yuri head there with support from PMC (Loyalist army) and find a warlord named Waraabe. After getting information about Makarov's bomb maker, Volk, Price executes Waraabe, and the group escapes. Price shares the information on Volk with Sandman and Team Metal, who then go to Paris to capture Volk. When captured, Volk tells Sandman about a meeting in the Hotel Lustig in Prague, Czech Republic. Sandman immediately informs Price, and the 141, along with help from Czech resistance, plan to assassinate Makarov. With Soap and Yuri giving sniper support from the church across the street, Price sneaks in the hotel. However he finds Kamarov (Russian loyalist from the first Modern Warfare) strapped to a chair with C4. Makarov then detonates the C4 on Kamarov, killing him, but Price manages to escape. Makarov, aware of the assassination plan, also hid bombs in the church. After seeing it go off Price runs over and he sees Yuri and Soap on the ground. However, a pile of debris falls on Soap and cuts open his old knife injury. With help from Yuri they manage to get Soap to a safe house, but Soap dies, his last words being "Makarov knows Yuri.". Price places what seems to be the same M1911 pistol that Soap used to kill Imran Zakhaev on his chest and takes his diary and dog tags. In his rage, Price punches and points a gun at Yuri. Yuri then tells Price about his past association with Makarov and Imran Zakhaev, including his presence during Price's attempt on Zakhaev's life in Ukraine. Yuri tells how he later became disillusioned with the ultranationalists, commenting that "it wasn't war, it was madness." Price lets Yuri live, stating "You've bought yourself some time. For now." Price forms another plan to kill Makarov. With intelligence from Yuri and MacMillan he sneaks into a castle in the Russian-occupied Czech Republic that is being used as an ultranationalist hideout. Yuri and Price discover that Alena Vorshevsky, daughter of the kidnapped Russian president, is hiding in Berlin and that the Ultranationalist Russians plan to capture her. Price informs Sandman of this. However, Sandman's team could not reach her in time, but learned that they took her to a diamond mine in Siberia. Delta Force and TF 141 put together a joint task force and go to rescue the president and Alena. After rescuing Alena, who gets carried off by Delta members, they work their way to rescue the president. A Blackhawk helicopter comes to get them after they rescue the president, but after getting the president on board, Team Metal stays behind in order to get them more time. The mine then explodes and only Price and Yuri escape. After losing more of his squad, Price vowed revenge despite the fact that President Vorshevsky made peace between Russia and the west, and thus continued his hunt for Makarov. Three months after the war on January 21, 2017, Price and Yuri suit up in full Juggernaut gear and assault Makarov's hotel hideout, During that assault, their armor is damaged when the elevator he and Yuri are on is attacked. Later, a helicopter takes out the room that he and Yuri are on. Yuri is seriously wounded by a piece of steel rebar that pierced his abdomen, but urges Price to continue on. Price reaches the roof where he jumps aboard the Makarov's getaway helicopter. Price kills both pilots but not before one pulls out a gun and destroys the helicopter's flight controls, and despite Price's attempts to drive it to safety, the helicopter crashes on the roof. When Price awakens from a daze, he and Makarov, who suffered a wound around his right eye, both struggle to reach a gun before the other does. Makarov manages to reach it first but before he kills Price, Yuri appears and shoots Makarov in the back. In response Makarov shoots him in both arm joints and finally in the head. Either taking advantage of Makarov's distraction or in rage of Yuri's death Price springs up and pins down Makarov, wrapping cables around his throat and plunges them both through the glass roof. Makarov's final act is to shout in rage before he is strangled by the cables. As Price watches Makarov's body swing back and forth he lights a cigar, relieved of achieving his vengeance. As Price smokes the cigar, police sirens can be heard in the background. Reception Price was ranked #8 on Game Informer's list of "30 Characters Who Defined a Decade". Both Price are listed as #2 in "Top 11 Mustaches In Gaming" in 360magazine. He's also listed in GameSpot's All-Time Greatest sidekick. In other media, an Xbox 360 avatar based upon Captain Price is available for purchase.Captain Price Xbox 360 avatar Machinima posted a video in YouTube entitled "Captain Price Plays Halo 3", part of their Call of Duty and Halo crossover series, with other Call of Duty characters portrayed playing Halo.Price plays Halo 3 He also appears in a fan made prequel entitled "Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish", which was first shown at Call of Duty XP. The video was produced by We Can Pretend and was endorsed by Activision. It shows Task Force 141 and Delta Force participating in an assault on a Ukrainian compound, with the objective of finding an unidentified High-Value Target code-named Kingfish, who is later revealed to be Vladimir Makarov. It also shows the team leaving Captain Price behind, leading to his future incarceration in a Siberian Gulag.Operation Kingfish Price was ranked #17 in Guinness World Records 2011 Gamers' Edition, in which Guinness World Records, the global authority on record breaking, announce the top 50 videogame characters of all time in the latest edition of their best-selling gaming book. Over 13,000 readers voted for their favorite character and the end result is a “who’s who” of the top heroes and villains from more than 30 years of video game history, 3 of them are Call Of Duty characters. He's ranked #4 in "Top 10 best and worst of Videogame Hair" where he is listed as having the best haircut and facial hair. Botchweed Gaming listed him in "Gaming's Greatest Badasses", saying "Call of Duty’s moustachioed macho man has had his fair share of rough times. He’s been tortured, shot at, fought in every war humanity has ever faced without getting visibly older – even seemingly killed, only to come back bigger, better and more bearded than when you last saw him. He’s tougher than a month-old baguette, ruthless, and disobeys direct orders from his CO to do what he thinks is right. He’s exactly the kind of stereotypical war-hero you want on your side when all hell breaks loose." In Games Radar, the Modern Warfare series were listed in "Top 7 Games that needs Prequel" saying "We want more than those two flashback missions - we want a whole game starring Captain Price" because "Call of Duty 4’s best missions are the ones in which you play as Captain Price: sneaking through the grass in a ghillie suit, sniping a dude’s arm off from a hotel window and outrunning a crashed helicopter are the greatest and most defining moments of the single player campaign" See also *List of characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *List of characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *List of characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 References External links *Captain Price at Call of Duty Wiki *Giant Bomb: Capt. Price bio *In the Spotlight: Capt. Price Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Call of Duty characters Category:Fictional British people in video games Category:Fictional British secret agents Category:Fictional military captains Category:Fictional British Army officers Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional outlaws Category:Fictional sole survivors Category:Fictional marksmen and snipers Category:Fictional Somali Civil War veterans Category:Fictional Gulf War veterans Category:Fictional Special Air Service personnel Category:Fictional United Nations personnel Category:Fictional World War III veterans Category:Male characters in video games Category:Soldier characters in video games Category:Video game characters based on real people Category:Video game characters introduced in 2003 Category:Video game mascots Category:Video game protagonists